Keep it in the Family
by AbusedAptitude
Summary: Based on the episode "Bossy Boots". Mr. Krabbs has unresolved issues. Pearl is the solution. But she's off-limits...isn't she? Krabbs/Pearl. Yep, that's right. Incest. Sort of. *One-Shot*


**This is a fic based on a request from youbelongwithme202 for an incest Mr. Krabbs/Pearl story. Yes, yes, it disturbs me, too. But I wrote it...so...sorry?**

**Anyway, I didn't actually achieve incest based on my own opinion on the show. See, I've never actually thought Pearl was related to Mr. Krabbs through blood, and, well, you'll see. **

**So this is my take on a Pearl/Krabbs get-together. It took me a while to find a way that the couple would be feasible and at least a little believable. I'm not sure I actually did achieve anything of the sort, but hopefully the situation makes a little sense...in a twisted kind of way. And hopefully you enjoy it, YBWM. :)  


* * *

**

**Keep it in the Family  
**

Mr. Krabbs dragged himself in the door, shutting it quietly behind him. What a day it had been. He had given his daughter a new job and taken it away all within the same twenty-four hours. He still had regrets about his decision…but no. She was fine. Spongebob had told him so - and when had the boy been wrong before?

Uh-oh. "Pearl!" Mr. Krabbs shouted, hurling himself up the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. "Oh Pearlie! Where are you? Where's my precious little darlin'?" He threw the door to her room open and ran in, arms outstretched to comfort his poor little baby.

But what he saw resembled anything but heartbreak.

"Daaaad! Get out, get out! Get! Out!" Pearl screeched at him, covering up her most private parts. Couldn't a girl satisfy herself in her own home without fear of intrusion? She threw one of the sheets from her bed around her naked form and pushed her still dumbstruck father out the door before slamming it behind him.

Humiliated and more than a little irritated, she glanced up at her "Boys Who Cry" poster woefully. "Maybe some other night, guys," she sighed and sat down on her bed, pulling out her diary to begin jotting down the latest of her father's crimes against her sanity.

Downstairs, Mr. Krabbs let himself flop into his favorite chair, and shuddered. He had had no idea his little girl had grown up so fast! His shuddering, however, had nothing to do with being disturbed by her actions. More, it was about his reaction to her actions. He rubbed his temple tiredly. Mr. Krabbs had always been afraid this day would come.

Finding himself reflecting on the first time he had met Pearl's mother, he cursed his own optimism. At that time, he had had no clue that she was already pregnant with another man's baby. A man of her own species. He found himself inexorably drawn to her regardless, though, mostly by fault of her sensuous nature and delicious curves. She was more woman than he had ever seen before - and he wanted her for his own.

A few months later when she gave birth, she and Mr. Krabbs had been dating for a while. He had made a pledge to stick by her and her baby, and to care for little Pearlie as if she were his own daughter. When Pearl turned two, Pearl's mother decided it was time for the two of them to be made official. They were married that year, and intended on spending the rest of their lives together.

Well, this was half true.

A year after their wedding, Pearl's mother became very sick and died. She had left Mr. Krabbs a broken, empty shell of a man. The only thing he had to remember her by was her beautiful daughter. The one he had promised to care for, and look after as if she were his own. Up until this point, he had done a fine job. She was happy, for the most part, and he had never thought of her as anything but his pride and joy. His very own baby girl.

But at that moment, as he had watched her writhing in ecstasy, hair a tangled mess against her pillow, breasts exposed and flipper tracing around her wet center…he hadn't seen his little girl. He had caught a glimpse of his haunting past - she was a younger, sexier version of her mother.

Licking his lips, Mr. Krabbs reached for his wallet. It looked as though Pearl would be busy for a while. So tonight, he would do something he hadn't in a very long time - spend money.

He switched on the television and went back to opening his wallet, searching for his credit card to order some adult entertainment. Anything was better than sitting down here, picturing his daughter in several compromising positions. Even if it meant he needed to spend money to get the images out of his head.

He searched every facet of his long-neglected money holder, and to no avail. Where could his credit card be? Oh.

He began to climb the stairs once again, remembering that earlier that day, he had handed over his plastic baby to Pearl to buy all the accessories that the Kuddly Krab "needed". It was unfortunate that he would have to ask her for it, but it was unavoidable. Something had to be done about this raging heat rising from below his belt.

Knocking tentatively this time, he waited for Pearl to answer. "What is it, Dad?" she growled exasperatedly.

"Uh," Mr. Krabbs struggled with the awkwardness hanging in the air. "I was just wondering if you still had me credit card from earlier today."

There was a pause. "Yeah, hang on."

She opened the door to hand it to him, revealing that she hadn't changed from her previous outfit. She was still clad in only a sheet, which slipped delicately off one of her shoulders as she reached to hand him the piece of plastic. "Here you go, Dad. Now go find something else to do besides bug me!"

He tried to swallow, but found that he couldn't. So instead, he just stood there in awe as drool began to pool at the corner of his lip. Pearl quickly became uncomfortable. "Dad?"

He shook himself. "Aye, Pearlie, thanks." He shoved the card into his back pocket. He had what he had come for, but something else just wouldn't let him turn away.

Pearl didn't slam the door. She stood watching her father's disconcerting posture. "Dad, what's wrong with you?"

He didn't answer; just took a step into her bedroom. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you-"

Not giving her a chance to finish her thought, he lunged at her, pushing her onto her pink, fluffy bed and capturing her lips in a kiss from which there could be no going back. She struggled against him, but although she was much bigger than him, she was only about equally as strong. Besides this fact, her head was swimming.

Hearing her grunts and gasps only spurned him on, and Mr. Krabbs began to pull at the sheet around her shoulders. Her eyes widened with panic, and she screamed against his mouth in protest. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back into her head as he slipped one claw below the sheet and began to pull at her nipple. She didn't have much for breasts just yet, but her budding chest was just fine for her father's liking. Releasing her mouth, he lowered his head and began to suck the tormented nipple, giving Pearl a chance to shout at him.

A chance she didn't take. Instead, she moaned in pleasure and began to thrust her body against his, her skin tingling at the touch of something so forbidden and wrong. But that was the thing about Pearl - she was a brat. She loved breaking the rules.

Gasping for breath as her body twisted and turned beneath him, she gained enough control of herself to lower one flipper back to her moist entrance. She twirled against herself, groaning as she felt her daddy begin to move for his own clothing. It seemed mere seconds before he was completely nude, and all at once her mouth was filled up with a red, pulsating dick.

Her eyes bugged out and she started to struggle once more, but he grabbed for the back of her head, forcing her to choke him down. Thrusting in and out of his daughter's mouth, Mr. Krabbs grunted in pleasure. "Ohhh that's right, Pearlie. That's me girl…"

Then, just as suddenly as he had filled her mouth, he left it empty. She opened her eyes again, to see him positioning himself over her. And just like that, her virgin entrance was virgin no longer.

He shoved himself completely into her all at once - giving her barely a chance to gasp before pulling out and thrusting back in. It was all about him, now. He would have his way, and she would like it.

It didn't take long before his throbbing member felt ready to burst. At the very last moment, he yanked himself out of her, taking careful precautions not to injure himself, he placed a claw around his dick and pumped a sticky substance all over his daughter's face. She lay beneath him, dirty and broken now as he emptied himself onto her. A little dripped into her mouth, and she didn't care enough to stop it. She just licked it up obediently.

Stepping off the bed to pick up his pants, Mr. Krabbs turned to look at his daugher. All at once, she burst into tears and ran screaming from the room to safety. "I can't believe you did this to me!" was all she could muster before screeching down the hallway and away from him.

Once he had gotten his pants on, Mr. Krabbs fell onto the bed, satisfied. It had been more wonderful than he had imagined. He had tasted the forbidden fruit and oh, it was sweet!

Just then, he heard another of his daughter's yowls from downstairs. Okay, so it was good while it lasted, anyway. Now he just had to deal with the aftermath. He gave himself another minute to recover before pulling his shirt back on and trudging down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, he realized that this was going to take one hell of a birthday party to smooth over. She looked at him through tear-soaked eyes.

Okay…maybe next time, he would splurge and get a hooker instead.

* * *

**Reviews? ^_^ **


End file.
